Promesse
by Dragonna
Summary: 1940, après la fuite de Dunkerque, durant laquelle Arthur a emmené de force Francis en Angleterre, le pays au bord de la capitulation sombre peu à peu dans la dépression. Mais il n'est pas seul et son allié compte bien le lui faire comprendre.


**Disclaimer:** APH n'est pas à moi

**Personnages:** ... Francis (France) et Arthur (Angleterre) et Alister (OC!Ecosse) et Mention d'Allemagne.

**Genre**: Général/Angst/historique/Amitié

**Rating**: Pour tous...

* * *

><p><strong>Promesse<strong>

- Comment va-t-il?» Arthur se retourna vers Écosse qui le fixait de ses yeux aussi verts que les siens, ses mèches rousses tombant librement sur ses épaules.

- «Pas très bien...Vaincu par Ludwig, au bord de la capitulation. Comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien?»

Alister haussa les épaules «Vu que tu nous interdis l'accès à sa chambre, que tu es sur la défensive dès qu'on parle de lui, je pense que tu es fou d'inquiétude pour ton cher et tendre..

- Boucles-là!

- Très bien!

- Je vais faire du thé et après je tenterais encore de lui parler! Et puis tout à l'heure, je le forcerais à manger quelque chose. Ca fait deux jours qu'il n'a rien avalé!

- Le pauvre, il va être achevé par son allié après avoir été vaincu par son ennemi! Ne lui fais rien à manger Arty, je m'occupe du repas d'accord?

- Toi...» L'anglais tourna le dos à l'écossais qui ricanait silencieusement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine pour préparer la dite boisson chaude. Il eut un rictus.

Depuis Dunkerque, où il avait tiré de force son rival à bord d'un bateau anglais et ordonner à ses soldats de le maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en haute mer, l'autre n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. _Oui il l'avait forcé a quitter ses propres terres et alors? C'était pour son bien!_ N'empêche que le français semblait à la limite de la dépression. _Le contre-coup de la défaite..._Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, brisé...il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi découragé, ainsi affaibli.

- Stupid Frog! Tu n'es pas seul! Je suis là espèce de crétin!» Il termina de préparer le thé et se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de son invité, des dizaines de choses qu'il voulait dire sur les lèvres «Tu vas rester longtemps à te lamenter comme ça?

- Tu ne comprends pas Arthur! J'ai définitivement perdu, je ne peux plus rien faire! -

- C'est faux! Tu n'es pas...encore vaincu.

- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi avons-nous fuit? Ton armée a quitté le territoire et la mienne ne peut plus lutter, expliques-moi...» les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux «..Expliques-moi comment je peux encore me battre?»

Arthur saisit son col et le tira face à lui «Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang? Qu'est devenue la nation qui, il y a plus d'un sièle faisait trembler toute l'Europe...même si tu étais un peu fou à cette époque, mais de toute façon tu n'es pas faible, tu ne l'a JAMAIS été. Ton peuple est fort, est fier. Qu'est devenu la nation fière et forte qui ne se laissait jamais faire?

- Elle a perdu Angleterre...et tu avais raison, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une Italie numéro 2, un lâche qui a préféré fuir plutôt que partager le sort de son armée. Peut-être devrais-je me rendre à Ludwig, mon peuple souffrira sans doute moins si je me soumets!

Il se doutait qu'Arthur prendrait mal cette dernière remarque, mais il n'imaginait pas se prendre un coup de poing en pleine joue. L'anglais cria alors, resserrant sa prise sur le col de son allié: «Si tu crois que je vais te laisser retourner en France comme ça, et te laisser prendre pas Ludwig. NEVER! Même si je dois t'enchaîner et t'enfermer, je ne te laisserait pas risquer de te faire prendre par notre ennemi. Because you are MY ally! MINE!» Les yeux verts brillaient de colère, sa voix avait des accents glacials, et il faisait presque peur.

- A quoi bon...je ne sers plus à rien...je ne peux plus t'aider...ce n'est pas avec la poignée de soldats français présents en Angleterre que je pourrais t'être utile.

- Tu le veux vraiment ce deuxième coup de poing dans la figure? La première fois ne t'as pas suffit?» Siffla l'anglais en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais. «Et ne prétends pas que tu es seul! Tu ne l'es pas!» Les mains qui étaient crispées sur le col du français se relâchèrent et il posa son front contre l'épaule du plus vieux «Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Francis...s'il te plaît!»

Jamais l'autre n'avait eu l'air aussi abattu, même aux périodes les plus sombres de son histoire. Il avait été fort durant les guerres, souffrant mais n'abandonnant jamais. Il avait élevé des colonies, des pays qui étaient tous adorables, équilibrés...C'était un pays responsable qui avait aidé ses ''frères'', en aidant Italie à devenir indépendant ou à se réunifier avec son frère. Jamais il n'avait baissé les bras, il avait toujours été fort et déterminé. _Seul la grande défaite au début du XIXe avait eu un tel effet brutal, effet qui lui avait certes remis les idées en place mais quand même._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Arthur? Mon gouvernement ne va pas tarder à capituler et mon peuple sera bientôt à la merci de celui de Ludwig! Je ne veux pas sentir mon esprit se diviser. Je ne veux pas sentir une partie de moi te haïr, vouloir que tu tombes...je ne veux pas être encore ton ennemi.

- Jamais Francis, je...je vais tout faire pour l'en empêcher! TOUT! Même...»

Il s'interrompit, presque surpris pas l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. _Une idée osée, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas l'unique solution pour empêcher ce fou de Ludwig de mettre la main sur SON rival? _

Il posa les mains sur les joues de son ancien rival et chuchota doucement «Il ne posera pas un seul doigt sur toi! Je suis le seul à avoir ce droit, le seul à avoir le droit de t'insulter ou de te frapper compris?» Il continua d'une voix plus dure. «Et fais-moi confiance, je vais m'occuper de tout!» Il eut ensuite un léger sourire, posant son front contre celui de son voisin, de son adversaire de toujours et chuchota, si bas que seul son interloctueur l'entendit: «Et crois-moi, il ne te toucheras pas parce que tu vas rester ici, avec moi et mes frères, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre!»

_Jamais il ne le laisserait tomber. Si son idée ne pouvait être appliquée, et si un côté de lui se soumettait à l'Allemagne, il ferait tout pour l'étouffer. Même si, pour le protéger, il devrait l'exclure des réunions des alliés ou de toutes autres informations capitales, ce serait uniquement pour le protéger!_

Francis eut un faible sourire, le premier depuis la fuite de Dunkerque, devant cette promesse de soutien et d'amitié. Dans son attitude et même en plein déni, l'anglais restait adorable et était comme un soutient dans cette tourmente. Sans lui il se serait sans doute déjà effondré. Il n'était pas seul, ne le serait pas un seul instant durant cette guerre. Même s'il ne devait pas retourner chez lui avant des mois et des mois, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'absentait longtemps (quand il allait dans ses colonies, il ne restait pas que deux jours là-bas!) et il n'était pas si loin de chez lui que ça.

Des îles britanniques, il pourrait représenter la France Libre, et participer à la libération un jour (En espérant que monsieur "je suis le héros du monde" décide ENFIN d'en être vraiment un en sortant de son isolationnisme et de son actuelle neutralité.), même si cela devait durer des années. _Même s'il avait, à cet instant, l'impression d'abandonner ses terres, il ne voulait pas servir Ludwig, de quelque manière que ça soit. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de livrer certains membres de son peuple._

Pour le moment, il était juste épuisé, avait juste envie de tout laisser entre les mains de son allié, qui se retrouvait seul contre un ennemi implacable. Il avait envie de s'endormir dans ces bras forts, se confier son destin à cette nation si puissante qui l'avait pourtant vaincu tant de fois «Je te fais confiance Arthur...!» Il ferma les yeux, serrant ses doigts sur la veste d'uniforme verte de l'anglais «Pardon...Pardonne-moi de te laisser seul face à eux!»

L'autre ne répondit pas, ses doux yeux verts tournés vers la fenêtre, vers le ciel assombri, tel l'avenir proche qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon. Il serra les dents et souffla, se jurant sur sa magie de ne jamais trahir ce serment «Je ne tomberais pas! Et je chasserais ce bâtard de tes terres!»

_Il ne céderait jamais, et n'abandonnerait jamais son allié!_

**Fin**


End file.
